


connecting

by Lilian



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: Rajan, Wolfgang and Kala have sex after Nominita's wedding.





	connecting

**Author's Note:**

> I need to practice my smut, and what to do it better with than these angels? :) Show me a more perfect OT3, honestly. 
> 
> This is version number one of what might have happened in the finale's orgy. Some of it complements the seconds they showed us of them, some of them might be just what I'd like to see them do. :D
    
    
    Wolfgang’s kiss is similar to his personality: strong and determined, yet oddly tender. Rajan loses himself in it the second those lips press against his, claiming him with the same intense precision he’s seen him use when kissing Kala. 
    
    He expected it to be strange, in a secret part of his mind, behind all the careful ‘maybe’s and ‘should be’s. Instead, it just feels as another sort of coming home, and that should be scary, shouldn’t it? They don’t live in a world where things are free to explore to experience to try. 
    
    Still, with the champagne in his veins and the echoing laughter and music in his ears, he lets himself be led to the bed. He lets them undress him, shivers at their exploring fingers, watches in awe as they touch each other with the familiarity of old lovers yet tremble as first lovers when their skin comes into contact with the other’s. 
    
    _They never touched each other_ _like this before_ _, only mentally,_ his mind provides, and he stares, enraptured. 
    
    Wolfgang knows about the ticklish spots at Kala’s sides, teases the most sensitive point of her neck with his tongue, and moans at the same time as she does when he slides a finger inside her. It’s a whole new plane of connectedness, and Rajan fears he might never be able to compete with that, being only regular human himself. 
    
    As if sensing his sudden unease, Kala reaches a hand out towards him, while Wolfgang’s raspy voice beckons him in slightly accented Hindi, “Come here,”. 
    
    So he goes, and they envelop Kala’s smaller frame between them, and they are both kissing her shoulder one minute, and then the kisses transfer over her body into each other’s skin, and the next thing Rajan knows they’re kissing again, teasing each other and chasing their beloved woman’s taste in each other’s mouth. 
    
    Kala moans brokenly, so much louder than she usually is, and Rajan can’t help but wonder if she’s there too, in their kiss, experiencing it through Wolfgang. 
    
    It’s a heady thought, one that makes Rajan’s blood race, and he presses himself closer to his wife’s body, turning his head to kiss her next, transitioning between their lips between one breath and the next. Kala tastes the same, heat and alcohol and herself, and she bites into his lower lip and giggles when he gasps in delighted surprise. 
    
    _W_ _here does one of you end and the other begin?_ He wonders, _And exactly how much pleasure I can give you that makes you both lose your minds?_
    
    After trading kisses for what feels like an eternity, and not nearly enough time at all, Rajan helps position Kala over Wolfgang’s cock and takes in their blissed-out expression as she sinks down onto him. 
    
    It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Wolfgang is biting into his lips, his expression twisted tight, as if in pain; and Kala dips her head back, eyes closed, lips open in a soundless plea. They are right next to Rajan, almost sitting between his legs and so close to his throbbing erection. One of his hands is still placed protectively under Kala’s bottom, the other holding the back of Wolfgang’s neck. He wants to kiss their temples, tell them it’s real, they are here and they are free, free to love each other until the end of all times, and that they’re safe because Rajan will keep them safe. 
    
    He can’t really make himself join, locked in place by the sight, stilted in the overwhelming feeling to guard them through this moment, he can’t move, not until Kala whimpers and Wolfgang sobs out an ask for help. 
    
    He helps them shift, find a better angle, ease her up and down, and between tiny, restless little breaths, and tears of pleasure and relief, they both whisper his name, move to press a kiss to his skin, to stroke the closest part of him they can reach. 
    
    Kala’s orgasm triggers Wolfgang’s, and almost Rajan’s as well. They nearly pass out on top of him, so he lays all of them down, letting them settle back at his sides, no longer joined but by their interlocked fingers on Rajan’s belly, so close to his need. 
    
    “Danke schön,” Wolfgang murmurs into his hair, pressing a winded kiss to his cheek, the gesture giddily sweet. 
    
    Kala doesn’t repeat the sentiment, but her eyes are alight with such naked adoration, directed right at him, that Rajan chokes on his next breath. His beautiful wife never looked at him like this before. 
    
    Wolfgang moves over to his shoulders, pressing small, wet kisses on it. He looks up to check if its fine, and Rajan gives him a shaky nod and a careful smile which Wolfgang returns with a huge grin. 
    
    “Have you ever sucked him off?” He asks Kala candidly, and Rajan is sure Kala and he feel the same kind of embarrassment and excitement, or maybe the latter is just him, but damn if that doesn’t make him hot with lust, reminding himself of his own persistent arousal. Wolfgang licks a stripe across his nipple, then blows cold air on it, kisses him on the place where his heart is, and suddenly Rajan feels like he can’t process this. He never imagined something like this happening to him.
    
    “Do you want?” Wolfgang asks, looking up into his eyes, challenging, playful, daring. 
    
    This is not a point where he would be able to dance back from, Rajan reminds himself while glancing at Kala, trying to read her reaction. Will she think him less manly if he indulges in that act with Wolfgang? 
    
    Her brave, beautiful wife leans over to press a quick kiss to his lips, then hide her face away by tucking it beside his, whispering to his ear: 
    “I’d like to see…” She swallows, the sound of it impossibly quiet compared to his own heartbeat in Rajan’s ears. “I’d like to learn too.” 
    
    His cock twiches and he looks down at Wolfgang who grins up at him, so close to his aching need. 
    
    “Please,” Rajan chokes out. And there is immediately a wet, exquisite heat, a sight that makes Kala gasp and Wolfgang shake and presses a hand between his own legs, which in all honestly has Rajan re-evaluating his religious views. It should not be possible to receive even more pleasure, but then Kala strokes her small hands over his chest and slides them into Wolfie’s hair, and Rajan was never a talker in bed, but he wants to tell them how beautiful they look. Wolfgang’s short blond hair next to Kala’s brown, flowing weaves. 
    
    Wolfgang takes his wife’s hand and puts it on Rajan’s testicles, showing her how to roll them, and Rajan can’t help but explode into his mouth at that soft touch. 
    
    “God, I’m sorry,” he breathes as soon as he is able, helplessly watching as their lover smirks at him and pats his thigh reassuringly. 
    
    He zones out as Kala and Wolfgang have another one of those intense silent conversations, and only comes back to the present again when his wife snuggles up to his side, wishing him good night. Rajan blinks his eyes open, searching for Wolfgang, who seems to hesitate, standing over them.
    
    “Don’t leave,” he tells him quietly, and Wolfgang, thankfully, lays down on Kala’s other side without a noise of protest. 

**Author's Note:**

> :) :) :) comments are love. :)


End file.
